


Диагноз "Острая омежья недостаточность"

by LetuchyN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetuchyN/pseuds/LetuchyN
Summary: — Тебе конец, Новак. Допрыгался. Диагноз "Острая омежья недостаточность в четвертой стадии" — это приговор. Если ты немедленно не забеременеешь, максимум через полгода наш дружный класс будет хоронить друга детства. Торжественно! Под твоего любимого Вагнера. Какую эпитафию ты хочешь, Касик?— От кого?— Выбирай любого. Хоть поэта, хоть прозаика. Я лично прослежу, чтобы надпись на могильной плите сделали золотом, идиот!— Бальтазар, не ори ты так. От кого мне рожать?





	1. Эпизод первый, смертельный

— Новак, ты тупой! Ты не просто тупой, ты тупой самоубийца. Ты хоть понял, что именно тебе сказал доктор Грегорис? — взбешенный бета брызгал слюной прямо в лицо омеги, нависая над ним и размахивая пачкой справок с результатами анализов.

— В общих чертах.

— Так я объясню в деталях. Для особо понятливых. Тебе конец, Новак. Допрыгался. Диагноз «Острая омежья недостаточность в четвертой стадии» — это приговор. Если ты немедленно не забеременеешь, максимум через полгода наш дружный класс будет хоронить друга детства. Торжественно! Под твоего любимого Вагнера. Какую эпитафию ты хочешь, Касик?

— От кого?

— Выбирай любого. Хоть поэта, хоть прозаика. Я лично прослежу, чтобы надпись на могильной плите сделали золотом, идиот!

— Бальтазар, не ори ты так. От кого мне рожать?

— Да хоть от кого... Ну помирись ради такого дела с Эбенезером. Временно.

— С человеком, который, уходя, забрал даже корм для рыбок?

— А Эрнест? 

— Этот алкаш?

— А этот, как его… итальяшка… Джованни! Чем плох? Хорошо его помню, гулящий, но на роль папаши отлично подойдет.

— Мы расстались после того, как он признался, что заразился сифилисом.

— М-да… Где ты только таких выкапываешь? Ну давай сходим в бар? Зарегистрируемся на сайте знакомств, в конце концов.

— Не говори ерунды. Кто в этом случае поручится за наследственность? Это же не развлечение на один раз. Это — навсегда.

— А может, донор? А что? Это отличная идея. Я дам денег.

— На кой мне твои-то деньги? Семья поможет.

— У тебя когда течка?

— Через две недели.

— Собирай деньги и иди в отделение планирования семьи. Я попрошу профессора Даада, чтобы он тебя принял в срочном порядке.

— Спасибо, Бальт. 

— Иди уже. Позвони, как надумаешь. А не надумаешь — составляй завещание. Мне твой велик давно нравится.

-//-

Кастиэль Новак возвращался домой пешком, бросив велосипед у больницы, в которой его бывший одноклассник Бальтазар Милтон заведовал отделением психиатрии. Кас выбрал самый длинный путь к своему дому, через парк, хотелось немного прогуляться. Стояла страшная жара, солнце палило нещадно, асфальтовая дорожка плавилась под ногами, мокрые круги расплылись на футболке Кастиэля в районе подмышек, взмокшие шорты натирали в паху, на голые вспотевшие икры налипла грязь. Но Кас ничего не замечал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Ему уже тридцать пять лет, как-то быстро и бестолково прошла молодость. Карьеры не сделал, хотя в университете подавал большие надежды, замуж не вышел, хотя успехом у сильного пола пользовался. Разбогатеть не смог, прославиться не вышло. Пора менять свою жизнь, пока еще есть что менять. Рожать ему уже не рано, помирать еще преждевременно. Бальт прав, донор — это выход. Да и завещание стоит составить.

-//-

— …Рост сто восемьдесят сантиметров, вес сто четыре килограмма, брюнет, глаза голубые, по характеру умеренный холерик, — симпатичный пожилой профессор Даад монотонно перечислял характеристики донора. — Профессионально занимается боксом…

— Не подходит, — перебил врача Кастиэль.

— И этот тоже? — Медик был уже несколько утомлен разборчивым омегой-смертником. — Почему?

— Да ведь у него все мозги отбиты. Мой ребенок не сможет поступить даже в колледж.

— Хорошо, — профессор не стал спорить и просто открыл на экране монитора следующую анкету. — Возраст двадцать восемь лет, рост сто девяносто четыре сантиметра, вес восемьдесят восемь килограммов, фигура спортивная, шатен, славянский тип лица, глаза светло-карие. Юрист. По характеру сангвиник, интроверт. Ведет здоровый образ жизни. Вегетарианец. Айкью сто шестьдесят баллов… Что скажете?

— Вроде ничего, — задумался Кастиэль, кутаясь в плащ, последние несколько дней болезнь обострилась, и его часто знобило.

— Ну вот и отлично. — Глаза профессора Даада блеснули за стеклами очков. — Сдавайте анализы и приходите через понедельник. У вас как раз будет течка на пике. Деньги внесете в кассу сразу после процедуры оплодотворения.

-//-

Сэм Винчестер, хозяин небольшой, но уже имеющей хорошую репутацию в городе, юридической конторы, составлял завещание для своего нового клиента Кастиэля Новака. Новак сразу произвел на него странное впечатление. Что-то с ним было явно не то. Внешне — ничего особенного. Довольно невзрачный омега, уже за тридцать, угрюмый, слишком бледный и тощий, при этом сутулый. Глаза, правда, хорошие, ярко-голубые. Но Сэм такие не любил. У его Джесса были огненно-черные глазищи. И сам Джесс был ярким, сильным, цветущим омегой, альфы на такого головы сворачивали… не то что этот болезный. Где его Джесс теперь? То есть где он сейчас, Сэм прекрасно знал, гораздо интереснее — с кем? От мыслей о бывшем заныло сердце. Сэм поспешил переключить внимание на клиента.

С чего бы в таком возрасте вообще человеку понадобилось завещание? Действительно, что ли, болен? Да уж не здоров, в такую жару — и в плаще! Когда даже ночью все, кроме трусов, кажется на теле лишним. Но что-то его в омеге волновало, не отпускало. Сэм снова и снова бросал на него взгляды исподтишка.

— Мистер Винчестер! — Новак, в отличие от Сэма, смотрел на него прямо и с явным удивлением. И, кажется, тоже находил его весьма странным. — Вам что-нибудь говорит имя профессора Даада?

— Не припоминаю. Подпишите вот здесь.

— А если подумать? — Новак даже дыхание задержал, ожидая ответ. Чумной какой-то.

— Нет, точно нет. — Сэма стал раздражать немигающий взгляд клиента. — Еще раз все внимательно перечитайте и подпишите, я поставлю печать, и на сегодня закончим. 

Новак молчал… и пялился! 

— Мне пора обедать. Будьте любезны, — с некоторым нажимом произнес Сэм.

— Прекрасно. Я голоден, — обрадовался чудик и улыбнулся. От улыбки его лицо преобразилось, и Сэм невольно задержал взгляд на бледных, но полных губах.

Новак быстро подписал все листы документа, пока Сэм огибал стол, намереваясь вежливо, под локоток, выставить назойливого клиента за дверь. Приблизившись, он остановился и потянул носом. А омега-то течный. 

— Позвольте вас пригласить в веганский ресторан, тут неподалеку. — Сэм сам не понял, как у него вырвались эти слова. — То есть…

— С удовольствием! Обед оплачиваю я. — Новак решительно подхватил Сэма под руку и с неожиданной в таком худосочном теле силой поволок Сэма к выходу.

-//-

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул альфа, кончая и пропуская в Кастиэля узел, — Джесс!

— Я Кастиэль.

— Да, Кас, прости. 

Они лежали в сцепке, альфа нежно прижимал Кастиэля к себе, а Кас разглядывал потолок. Давно пора покрасить, трещины, пыль в углах, вон даже едва заметная паутина повисла. Не самый плохой мотель в городе, что ж так запустили?

— У нас порвался презерватив! — В голосе альфы сквозил неподдельный ужас.

— Не волнуйся, Сэм, я чист. И я принимаю противозачаточные, — солгал Кас о последнем не моргнув глазом и поудобнее пристроился на узле. Торопиться они точно не будут.

-//-

Кастиэль вернулся домой удовлетворенным. План, составленный на ходу, удался. Подходящего альфу получилось соблазнить без лишних хлопот, за обед тот заплатил сам, презерватив окончательно порвался в нужный момент, вязка прошла отлично, а наивный самец так ничего и не заподозрил. Конечно, альфа ему не позвонит, хотя и обещал. Но он, похоже, добрый и умный. И вылитый выбранный Касом донор. Но, кажется, это просто совпадение. Бывает же. Здоровенный, правда. Омежка от такого получится слишком мощным. А вот альфочка — в самый раз. Будет сильным и умным. Он назовет своего птенчика Мишей. Если, конечно, он забеременеет от этого альфы. Хотя, если забеременеет от донора из больницы, все равно назовет Мишей. А что? Хорошее имя, и редкое. Фотография артиста с таким именем когда-то украшала его подростковый дневник. 


	2. Эпизод второй, художественный

Кастиэль проснулся ночью от острого желания попить бензина. Приснится же. Он прошел на кухню, открыл шкафчик и выбрал наиболее подходящий к случаю напиток — теплую Кока-колу. Нет, нужен именно бензин. Похоже, у него едет крыша, хорошо, что он успел составить завещание.

Да черт его дери! Бензин, так бензин. Сейчас он отправится на автозаправку. Купит сок в прилегающем к заправке ночном магазине. Выпьет его рядом с бензоколонкой, понюхает ее… Просто попьет сока на свежем воздухе! Нужно потерпеть, завтра он уже пройдет процедуру оплодотворения, и его, будем надеяться, отпустит.

Кастиэль натянул поверх пижамы плащ и как был, в шлепках, потащился к автозаправке, не так давно открытой прямо через дорогу от дома.

Над самым ухом внезапно взвизгнули тормоза, и Кас, скорее, от неожиданности, чем от легкого удара бампером, упал на дорогу.

— Эй, ты как? — Сильные уверенные руки подхватили Кастиэля, подняли на ноги, начали вертеть и ощупывать. 

Когда ловкие пальцы забрались под пижаму, Кас встрепенулся и прохрипел:

— Нормально.

Он вырвался из крепких объятий и посмотрел на своего будущего ответчика в суде, отцу-одиночке лишние деньги не помешают. Вот это да! На Олимпе выходной и один из богов спустился на землю?

— Арес, вылитый Арес! — вырвалось у Каса. 

Он страстно задышал носом и смотрел, смотрел, не мог насмотреться. В свете фар удалось рассмотреть даже веснушки. 

— А что сразу арест? Договоримся! — Альфа на секунду напрягся, но почти сразу заливисто расхохотался, запрокинув голову. — Отличное чувство юмора. Тебя подвезти? 

Он приобнял Каса и, не давая опомниться, потащил того в машину, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и жадно дыша.

Да, не умен, но красив как бог. Кастиэль сбоку любовался потрясающей линией челюсти альфы. Почему бы и нет? От него получится чудесный омежка. Глуповатый, конечно, но красивый и веселый. Он назовет свою птичку поэтично — Эриком. Нет, все-таки Мишей.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Кас, пытаясь соблюсти хотя бы видимость приличий. — И расскажи о себе.

— Едем мы ко мне, хочу показать тебе свой макет нового развлекательного центра, я инженер… — Звонок мобильного прервал рассказ.

— Да, Сэмми. Скоро буду. Ложись спать. Надеюсь приехать и не застать тебя в доме нигде, кроме твоей спальни. Ты меня понимаешь? — Альфа засмеялся ответу собеседника и отключился. — Брат звонил, так на чем мы остановились?

Сэмми? Что-то тренькнуло у Каса в голове. Имя, конечно, не самое редкое в этих широтах, но все же. Интуиция шепчет.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Дин Винчестер. А тебя? — Дин повернулся к Кастиэлю и заглянул ему прямо в душу.

— Винсент Пабло Гоген, — в панике выдав этот художественный гибрид, Кас замер, сейчас его раскусят. 

Ужас Кастиэля нарастал в геометрической прогрессии. Сейчас этот невероятный альфа припрет его к стенке. Привезет насильно домой, устроит очную ставку с братом и все поймет. Какой Кастиэль неудачник… и какая шлюха. 

— Красивое имя. Главное, редкое. Я буду называть тебя Винс. — Дин посмотрел на омегу нагло и влюбленно одновременно.

Нет, Кас не может опозориться перед Дином, только не перед ним!

— Почему ты везешь меня к себе? Я пострадал. У меня болят ребра и саднит сорванный заусенец! — Кастиэль отчетливо щелкал зубами, судорожно теребя плащ трясущимися руками. — Мне нужно в больницу. Срочно!

— Винс, я понял, понял. Не психуй. В больницу, так в больницу. — Дин развернул Импалу.

-//-

Услышав сверххудожественное имя пациента, манерный медбрат в приемном покое недоверчиво покосился на миловидного, но неброского омегу, совсем не пару сопровождавшему его красавцу-альфе, но переспрашивать не стал. Уточнил только: мистер Гоген будет лечиться по страховке или за наличные? Расплатился за омегу альфа, наличкой и без колебаний. Повезло же этой моли в плаще.

-//-

Доктору Тарбеллу было скучно. Очередное ночное дежурство. Больница расположена в малонаселенном районе, срочных пациентов поступает не так много, пить он бросил, медбратья последнее время его не привлекают, заняться буквально нечем. Стареет. Да и чего он, опытный гинеколог, у омег еще не видел? Хотя вот таких глаз, как у этого застывшего на стуле пациента, он еще не видел. Ни у омег, ни у альф, ни у бет. Омегу привели из травматологии проверить: по некоторым признакам он беременный, не поврежден ли плод?

— Раздевайтесь.

Омега прошел за ширму.

-//-

Доктор Тарбелл стянул перчатки, вымыл руки, сел за массивный стол и, заглянув в карту, составленную в приемном покое, обратился к пациенту:

— Мистер Гоген, вы в порядке. 

Какая все-таки утонченная красота у этого В.П. Гогена, само изящество, а альфа, шатающийся в коридоре, у него обычный, стандартный гладкий красавец. Зачем такому простаку такая диковина? 

Доктор продолжил:

— И поздравляю. Вы беременны.

— А мистер Винчестер все еще здесь торчит? — диковато отреагировал счастливый папаша.

— Да, ваш альфа вас ждет. Поспешите обрадовать. — Тарбелл ласково улыбался.

— Где у вас запасной выход?!

-//-

Кастиэль без сил лежал в своей квартире на кровати. Образы безумной ночи крутились в голове и не давали заснуть. Громко смеющийся Дин, скривившееся лицо врача, когда Кас совал ему взятку, вонючий таксист, потерянная шлепка и опять смех Дина. Только под утро Кастиэлю удалось забыться. Он метался по постели и стонал, хрипло и жалобно. Ему снился Сэм, который с укором смотрел на него, грозил пальцем и пронзительно выл: «Как ты мог предать моего брата? Покайся! И-и-истина где-то рядом!!!»

Кастиэль проснулся под звон будильника весь в липком поту. Ну, конечно. Все встало на свои места. И первоначальная эйфория, и последующая паническая атака. Дин — его истинный альфа. Он его встретил! Сбылась самая заветная омежья мечта. А еще он беременный. Сбылось две омежьих мечты. Люди, несите цветы и барабаны, праздник сейчас состоится. Не от истинного. Нестерпимо захотелось чашечку ароматного, свежего, вкусного цианида.

-//-

Дин врубил свет и с размаху завалился на кровать к спящему брату, обхватил его руками и загорланил прямо в ухо:

— We will, we will rock you!!! Сэмми, проснись. У меня новость на миллион. 

— Отвали, придурок. Ты пьян.

— Я пьян от любви. Я встретил своего истинного омегу! 

— Врешь. Еще вчера вечером у тебя никого не было. Откуда?

— Свалился с неба… то есть под колеса моего крутого авто.

— Это ты на него намекал, когда я тебе звонил? Где же он?

— В больнице. Я его слегка помял. Но врач сказал, что ничего серьезного, госпитализируют на пару дней, чисто для его успокоения. Мой мальчик немного нервный. Завтра! Я обниму его уже завтра. Если бы ты его видел. Прекрасный и юный, как сказочный принц. Стройный, как статуэтка. Серебристый голосок, вьющиеся темные волосы, мраморная сияющая кожа, длинные музыкальные пальцы, ровные белые зубки. А когда он улыбается, на небе зажигаются звезды. И умный, как Уилльям Лэмб. А глаза! Сэмми, что это за глаза. Озера синие. Фиалки на залитом солнцем поле. 

— Как хоть зовут моего будущего зятя-совершенство? — Сэм добродушно усмехнулся, слушая описание фантастического единорога, встреченного братом, веря и не веря его влюбленной чепухе. 

— Винс! — Дин произнес имя любимого с такой нежностью, с таким глубоким румянцем на лице, что Сэм невольно растрогался. — Винсент Пабло Гоген.

Сэм резко поднялся с подушки:

— Поздравляю. Тебе повезло отхватить крупную фигуру в художественном мире. Очень крупную и, я бы сказал, многостороннюю. Правда, его уже похоронили. Причем всех троих.

— Как похоронили?

— С почестями. Придурок, ты бы хоть книжку какую почитал. Не чертежами едиными жив инженер. Твой омега — авантюрист и патологический лгун.

-//-

Лгун не лгун, а истинных не выбирают. Дин, конечно, не нашел своего единорога в больнице, и уже месяц братья искали будущего родственника, задействовав все свои связи и ежедневно доводя ноутбук Сэма до перегрева. Они проверяли всех известных, малоизвестных и вообще никому не известных художников в городе. А заодно и актеров, музыкантов, всевозможных писак, от журналистов до литераторов, и прочую творческую шушеру, в общем, всех, кто склонен к сочинительству и эксцентричным выходкам. Кроме того, Дин крупно поскандалил с полицией, доказывая, что истинный, даже не окольцованный, это член семьи, и он имеет право знать, куда пропала его родня.

— Что еще ты про него помнишь? — Сэм отстранился от ноутбука и поднял красные от недосыпа глаза на несчастного Дина. — Все ли ты мне рассказал, мой наблюдательный и умный брат? Может быть, ты упустил какую-то незначительную деталь одежды? Платок с фамильной монограммой, пояс, расшитый драконами, турецкие серебряные туфли, браслет змейкой, кольцо с рубином? — Похоже, месяц безуспешных поисков доканал Сэма. — Сосредоточься, что еще на нем было, кроме пижамы? 

— Дурацкий плащ, — буркнул Дин, делая ударный глоток утреннего кофе.

— В такую жару? Стоп. Плащ?! Бледный, голубоглазый, брюнетистый, сутулый задохлик? Дин, мы нашли твоего гения-красавца. Его зовут Кастиэль Новак. Он завещал свой аквариум, велосипед и неизданную поэму «Строптивый жених» Бальтазару Милтону.

— Не смешно.

— Можешь не смеяться. Сейчас ты получишь адрес своей залитой солнцем фиалки.— Сэм защелкал мышкой, открывая рабочую папку.

-//-

Вечером в дом ввалился смертельно пьяный Дин. Он не плакал, альфы не плачут, но он был полностью раздавлен. Убит. Препарирован. И даже частично похоронен.

— Сэм, все рухнуло. Он беременный. Мой истинный омега нагулял себе ребенка от другого. Будь все проклято.

— Беременный? — Сэм побледнел. — Давно?

— Месяц.

— Не может быть! Какая ирония судьбы.

— Вот именно. Ирония. 

— Что же теперь делать?! — хором воскликнули братья.


	3. Эпизод третий, синхронный

Кастиэль стоял на пороге, привалившись к косяку двери. Приглашать своего собеседника в крошечную квартирку, рассчитанную ровно на одного не самого крупного омегу, он не спешил, но слушал очень внимательно, подрагивая ресницами.

— Это мой ребенок. Мы должны быть вместе, — Сэм говорил уверенно, как о чем-то хорошо обдуманном и полностью решенном.

— Я тебя ни о чем не прошу. Хочешь быть отцом — будь. Зачем жениться? — Кастиэль смотрел выжидающе.

— Что? Но я же еще не… Хорошо, Кас, давай поженимся. У нашего ребенка должна быть семья. 

— Но ты ведь меня не любишь.

— Люблю. 

Сэм солгал. Кастиэля он не любил. Но он не мог иначе. Он сам не помнил ни отца, ни папы, оба умерли, когда ему не исполнилось и двух лет. Дин, конечно, заботился о нем как мог, слава богу, в деньгах они не нуждались, родители оставили хорошее наследство. Но разве мог брат, старше Сэма всего на четыре года, создать им полноценную семью? От мысли, что его плоть и кровь испытает хотя бы десятую долю того, что испытал сам, Сэму становилось тошно. В конце концов, стерпится-слюбится. А зная Дина, его патологическую ревнивость и упрямый альфицкий характер, тот никогда не простит Кастиэля. А Кас — достойный омега. И симпатичный, бледненький немного, но это просто по сравнению с Джессом. Джесс… А что Джесс? С того последнего разговора он Сэму ни разу не написал и не позвонил. Знакомые передавали, что он связался с известным режиссером Мишей Коллинзом. Закружил его омегу Голливуд в вихре бала. Не нужен ему ни этот скучный городишко, ни пресные отношения с Сэмом.

-//-

Сегодня у Кастиля день открытых дверей и выяснений запутанных отношений. Не успел уехать Сэм, как на пороге нарисовался его брат. К разговору Дин приступил решительно и с присущим ему напором:

— Кас, ты мой. Целиком и полностью. Я рад, что у тебя ребенок. И я его уже люблю, я вообще люблю детей. Мне плевать, что у тебя кто-то был. То есть не плевать. Узнаю, кто заделал тебе ребенка и бросил — башку снесу мудаку.

— Он сегодня приходил. Сказал, что любит, что женится.

— И ты согласился?!

— Он отец.

— А ты-то его любишь?

Кастиэль молчал. 

— Не можешь ты его любить, когда я рядом. Ты любишь меня!

— Как ты лихо сам себе объяснился в моей любви. — Кастиэля начала раздражать наглость его истинного. 

Где его носило, когда он был так нужен? И как отреагировал, когда Кас признался ему в беременности? А сейчас выскочил как черт из табакерки, кричит, требует, вон побагровел весь. Того гляди пена изо рта пойдет. И разве так он представлял себе встречу с истинным? Их первое признание. Брачное предложение… Пусть идет туда, где шлялся все эти годы. Кастиэля накрыла иррациональная обида.

— Да что ты за человек? Сколько ты знаешь истинных, которым повезло встретиться? Против природы решил пойти? А вот не получится! — Дин распалялся все больше. — Только сделаешь несчастными трех человек. Нет, четырех! Как ты представляешь свою дальнейшую жизнь, нашу жизнь? Чего ты вообще хочешь?! 

— Скиттлс.

— Что-о?!

— Не ори на меня, понял? Меня уже два месяца каждое утро тошнит. У меня отекают ноги и ноет поясница. Меня мучают кошмары. Я забыл таблицу умножения на восемь. А когда ночью мне хочется жареного ананаса или моченых креветок, мне даже некого за ними послать. А сейчас я хочу конфет и… и горчицу!

— Тихо-тихо, не кипятись. Я сейчас.

Дин развернулся и побежал вниз по лестнице.

— Ты куда? — Кас подался вслед Дину всем корпусом, но от двери не отошел.

— За Скиттлс. Под горчицей.

Дверь внизу давно хлопнула, а Кастиэль все стоял. Он как-то внезапно ослабел, двигаться не хотелось. Голова закружилась, и он осел на пол. Отдышавшись, Кас смог подняться на четвереньки и доползти до мобильного, оставленного на журнальном столике. Какое счастье, что его квартирка — размером с кукольный домик; сил хватило едва-едва. Прежде чем отрубиться, он успел набрать 911.


	4. Эпизод четвертый, братский

И снова здравствуй чистый кабинет с прозрачными колбами и тихим шелестом кондиционера. Кастиэль сидел на краешке стула, очень прямо, сложив руки на коленях поверх медицинской карты, и внимательно слушал высокого величественного доктора.

— Угроза здоровью слишком высока. И для вас, и для ребенка. Вы должны жить с его отцом. Связь между ними укрепит здоровье малыша, и вы сможете его выносить нормально.

Легко сказать, жить с отцом ребенка. Кастиэля пока никто не звал жить совместно. А если и позовут, это жить под одной крышей с истинным альфой, что ли? Оригинально. Или закатить истерику и потребовать у Сэма выгнать из дома горячо любимого брата, еще до переезда? Конечно, не объясняя причин, просто топнуть ножкой. Их крепкие отношения это позволяют. Или Сэма принять у себя? А что, если тот будет стоять на одной ноге и боком, вполне уместится между сушилкой и аквариумом на балконе. 

Кас отвел глаза от красочного макета человека в углу кабинета и посмотрел на доктора:

— А других вариантов нет? 

— Есть. Вы можете жить со своим истинным альфой. Если, конечно, сможете его найти. Тогда энергетическая поддержка будет оказываться не ребенку, а вам, но этого тоже будет достаточно для благоприятного исхода беременности.

Вот он камень на перепутье. Куда ни пойдешь — везде огребешь. Кастиэль помялся, но решился, слишком важным был вопрос:

— А с кем жить для ребенка лучше: с его отцом или с моим истинным? И не опасно ли будет жить одновременно с обоими? Не возникнет ли каких-нибудь… энергетических противоречий?

— Простите, что?.. Хорошие дела. — Доктор смотрел на пациента с профессиональным сочувствием и очень непрофессиональной брезгливостью. — Мистер Новак, ребенку нужен рядом или отец, или ваш истинный… или оба. А вы — решайте сами.

— Спасибо, доктор. Вы очень помогли.

Кастиэль вышел в коридор, присел на диванчик под безвкусной картиной, обязательным украшением любой больницы, и достал телефон: надо позвонить Бальту, посоветоваться. Конечно, он псих, но друг надежный и преданный. Или Габриэлю. Он хоть и старший брат, но не зануда и, вообще, широких взглядов человек. Богема, театральный декоратор. И весельчак, сможет оценить мрачный юмор развеселившейся судьбы. Гейб все поймет, все-таки он вырастил Каса. Они его вырастили вдвоем с братом Майклом, самым старшим в семье Новаков. Только бы вся эта история не дошла до Майкла!

На телефоне было два голосовых сообщения: «Кас, не дури. Я сегодня же тебя заберу. Пакуй чемоданы. Я купил тебе Скиттлс, а нашему альфенку игрушечный пистолет» и «Кастиэль, пожалуйста, ни в чем не сомневайся. Собирай вещи, я вечером вас забираю. У нашего омежки будет самое счастливое детство. Я уже купил моему маленькому принцу книжку со сказками». 

Да, звонить надо все-таки Гейбу.

-//-

Сэм все рассказал Дину. Предварительно он убрал подальше все колющие и режущие предметы, большинство тупых и тяжелых — тоже. Купил выпить и закусить, для серьезного, очень серьезного разговора.

Первой реакцией потрясенного Дина был не короткий и точный удар в челюсть брату, не рев крупного животного, раненого в корневую часть, а вполне разумное предложение:

— Надо что-то делать. Надо что-то делать. Надо что-то… Надо выпить!

— Пиво?

— Виски.

-//-

Через два часа братья сидели слегка помятые, не слегка пьяные, но довольно мирные.

— Забираем?

— Конечно.

— Я хочу жениться.

— Обойдешься со своими хотелками. Выбирать будет Кас.

-//-

Уже глубокой ночью братья, обнявшись и покачиваясь, выходили навстречу вызванному грузовому такси.

— Хочу моего омежку Джаредом назвать.

— Нашего альфочку будут звать Дженсеном.


	5. Эпизод пятый, противоречивый

Кастиэль проснулся ночью. Ну, конечно, мучительно хотелось полизать лед в морозилке. Нет, кубики льда не подойдут. Только непосредственно наморозь в холодильнике. Сопротивляться бесполезно. Кас запахнул халат и, тяжело ступая животом веред, все-таки пятый месяц, отправился на кухню.

За кухонным столом сидел Сэм и увлеченно смотрел в ноутбук, бодро клацая мышкой. Раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, в помятой рубашке, он выглядел по-домашнему и очень мило. Живот Кастиэля сам потянулся в его сторону. Кастиэль последовал за ним. Приблизившись, он нерешительно остановился. Сэм обернулся, улыбнувшись, протянул руку к круглому животу и погладил его, легко чмокнул в пупок. Все в Кастиэле наполнилось ликованием. Ну не все. Но район пупка затопило нежностью. Сэм обхватил Каса за талию, привлекая к себе. Тошнота резко подкатила к горлу Кастиэля, вырвавшись, он бросился в туалет.

-//-

Почистив зубы и полюбовавшись красивым бледно-зеленым отражением в зеркале, Кастиэль нетвердой походкой направился к себе в спальню. Льда больше не хотелось, Сэма тоже. Хотелось заснуть, положив ноги на подушку.

На краешке его кровати сидел Дин. Его точеный профиль был хорошо виден в свете луны, заглядывавшей в окно. Пришел, красивый, глупый, родной.

Кас подошел к кровати, сел рядом, закрыл глаза и вдохнул запах Дина. Это же его альфа, его истинный, его единственный, его любимый, во всей вселенной нет никого, кроме него. Ему просто необходимо стать омегой своего альфы, немедленно… Метка! Сейчас!

Дин приближался к шее Каса, его глаза горели в темноте, верхняя губа подрагивала, клыки обозначились. Ну же!

Злобный пинок в животе Кастиэля пришелся прямо по печени прижавшегося к нему Дина. Удар был мощным. От неожиданности Дин взвыл. Каса же буквально подбросило. Он быстро переместился на другой край кровати и посмотрел расширившимися глазами на любимого:

— Дин, он против.

— Я это понял.

Дин поднялся и вышел из спальни.

— Значит, ты все-таки альфа. — Кастиэль положил ладонь на живот. Тихая улыбка появилась на его лице. 

Беременный омега, залитый лунным светом, сидел на кровати, отрешившись от всего мира и погрузившись в свои, только ему предназначенные, счастливые мысли.

-//-

Дин мучительно хотел Каса, не сомневаясь, что тот принадлежит только ему, со всеми потрохами. Сэма влекло к беременному омеге, точнее, к ребенку, неудержимо. Кастиэль любил малыша и тянулся к обоим своим альфам, впрочем, по-разному, и никому ничего не обещая. Дин ревновал Каса, Сэм ревновал ребенка, Кастиэль впадал то в панику, то в прострацию, тайком утешаясь крепким кофе с уксусом.

Последние месяцы правил балом, конечно, малыш. Еще неродившийся властелин этого отдельно взятого мира. Миша не подпускал к папе наглого чужого альфу: едва тот приближался, как он устраивал такой футбол, что кубок лиги чемпионов папа невольно отдавал родному отцу. Отдавать-то отдавал, но так и не отдал ни разу. Всеми силами Миша подталкивал папу к отцу. И тот шел, но в последний момент или мчался в туалет с перекошенным лицом, или заходился в приступе разрывающего кашля, или заливался неконтролируемыми слезами, а однажды даже упал в обморок. Папа — настоящий упрямец. Ничего, после появления на свет, чужому альфе можно будет пересчитать все зубы, включая клыки. Папа будет только с настоящим отцом и никем другим.

-//-

Кастиэль тихо наслаждался завтраком и мечтательно смотрел в окно. Ничего не болело, нигде не тянуло, тошнота не мучала, малыш в животе отдыхал, его альфы еще не проснулись. Слава богу, день начинался спокойно и приятно.

— Кас, ты что, ешь корм для рыбок? — Сэм настолько ошалел, что не смог даже как следует рявкнуть. — Дом переполнен полезной едой, а ты травишь моего омежку, моего маленького принца, рыбьей прикормкой? 

Он достал из холодильника тарелку с салатом и грохнул ею перед Кастиэлем. После короткой борьбы вырвав из рук беременного странноежки пакетик с хрустящими хлопьями, он в гневе выбежал из кухни.

Кас принялся ковырять салат и включил для успокоения нервов сериал «Доктор Секси».

— Ну, конечно, что еще должен смотреть наш альфенок в самом начале своей жизни? Сопливый сериалишко. Кто из него в результате вырастет? Недоальфа с повадками омеги? Ты ему еще костюмчиков с розовыми блестками не накупил? —   
Дин взял со стола пульт и переключил на передачу «Тачку — на прокачку». 

Чтобы не наговорить беременному омеге лишнего, он решил срочно удалиться и выскочил из комнаты, весь кипя, но почти сразу вернулся, схватил пульт и скрылся вместе с ним уже окончательно.

Кас опустил глаза на живот: 

— Твой отец нас не любит.

— Который из двух? — поинтересовался Габриэль от двери кухни. 

Он подошел к Кастиэлю, по пути ткнув пальцем в телевизор, переключая его на канал с сериалом «Дневники вампира», похлопал брата по плечу и протянул ему пакетик чипсов со вкусом табуретки: 

— Касси, завтра приезжает Майкл. И у него простой, но логичный вопрос: какого люцифера ты не замужем на девятом месяце беременности?

— Нет, только не Майкл.

— Да, именно Майкл. Кто-то же должен заставить вас троих принять наконец решение.


	6. Эпизод последний, темпераментный

На следующий день в доме Винчестеров кипели мексиканские страсти. На вопрос Майкла — кто, в конце концов, объяснит ему, что происходит и каким образом эта нездоровая ситуация будет решена — разразился скандал такого накала, что поразил даже Габриэля, повидавшего на своем театральном веку немало темпераментных сцен. Сэм уступать не желал. С какого перепугу он должен был не только отказаться от женитьбы на Кастиэле, но и от совместного проживания с беременным отцом своего ребенка? Дин не желал уступать тем более. Это его истинный омега, и точка. Они просто не успели вовремя встретиться. Из-за погрешности во времени отдавать своего истинного человеку, который его даже не любит — не много ли требуют родственнички, которых, к слову, никто не приглашал? Стены сотрясались от рева трех альф: Сэм, Дин и Майкл старались переорать друг друга, не просто не стесняясь в выражениях, а перейдя все рамки приличий, предварительно расширив их до границ вселенной. Кастиэль сидел тихо и поглаживал живот, сдерживая тошноту и уговаривая Мишу не пинаться слишком сильно. На требования альф сказать хоть что-нибудь и наконец выбрать себе мужа — он жалко улыбался и просил не впутывать их с ребенком в грубые разборки. Ситуация зашла в тупик. 

Звонок в дверь раздался, как гонг судьбы. Гневные тирады оборвались на полуслове. У Каса прошла тошнота. Миша вяло пихнулся и затих. Гейб оторвался от торта, который увлеченно пожирал последние несколько минут, заедая стресс сладким. Каждый из присутствовавших почувствовал, что они на пороге чего-то важного, неизбежного, неумолимого как рок, что вот именно сейчас что-то произойдет, что-то по-настоящему серьезное, такое, что перевернет все. В гробовой тишине они как по команде повернули головы в сторону двери. Гейб поднялся и пошел открывать.

Через пару минут он вернулся в сопровождении высокого, слегка полноватого и очень привлекательного омеги с младенцем на руках.

— Джесс? — выдохнул Сэм. 

— Сэм… Я вернулся, — Джесс старался говорить твердо, отчаянно прижимая к себе малыша в розовом детском конверте. — Коллинз оказался подлецом.

Джесса потряхивало, но он держался, и во все глаза смотрел только на Сэма, казалось, не замечая никого вокруг. 

Сэм не спешил ему навстречу:

— Это его ребенок? 

— Нет.

— М-мой?

Джесс помолчал, прикрыл глаза, казалось, мысленно прочел молитву, и наконец выдал:

— Дина.

Тишину разрезал несколько истеричный хрюк Гейба:

— Этого следовало ожидать. 

— Какого… Объяснись! — Сэм дернулся было вперед, но практически сразу затормозил.

— Помнишь ту ссору, пред тем как мы расстались навсегда?.. Я же просил, просил тебя отпустить меня по-хорошему! А ты поставил ультиматум: или ты, или Голливуд. Это было моей мечтой, а ты хотел обрезать мне крылья, не дав даже попробовать. Мне было плохо. Совсем плохо… Дин меня утешил.

— Теперь это называется утешить? Он «утешил» омегу брата?!

— Мы выпили тогда. Много. Очень много. Прости меня, просто прости! Ну что я могу сказать или сделать? Я виноват перед тобой. Я полностью разбит. Но если ты еще хоть немного меня… 

— Не понял, — подал голос Дин, прерывая сцену.

— Помолчи, не до тебя сейчас! — рявкнул Сэм.

— Не понял! — усилил громкость Дин. — Не понял! Нет, я не понял! — Похоже, его заело.

Но Дина больше никто не решался прерывать, все прониклись важностью момента. 

Дин приблизился к Джессу:

— Это мой омежка? Похож. Красивый. Дашь мне?.. — Он протянул руки к конверту.

Вдруг через всю комнату со свистом пролетело что-то крупное. С неожиданной для омеги на сносях резвостью Кастиэль подскочил к Дину и влепил ему звонкую пощечину:

— У тебя ребенок от другого?! Как ты мог?! Негодяй! Пока я тут беременный, ты!.. Ни видеть ни слышать тебя больше не желаю, ни на этом свете ни на том! Я съезжаю немедленно! Все кончено! И не ходи за мной!

Да, так и закричал: и «Как ты мог!», и «Все кончено!», и даже про «тот и этот свет». И каждый выкрик с восклицательным знаком. Беременный, что с него взять. Ну и на сериалах, конечно, стиль не отточишь. 

Все напряжение, накопившееся за девять месяцев, начиная с оглашения смертного приговора и до этой минуты, которое Кас стоически переносил и держал в себе, прорвалось наружу.

Кастиэль понесся на второй этаж, рассыпая искры из глаз с такой интенсивностью, что Гейб рефлекторно накрыл ладонью выложенную на стол пачку сигарет, не подожглась бы ненароком в присутствии младенца.

Дин подорвался за ним:

— Кас, маленький мой, стой! Не беги так, тебе нельзя. Я люблю тебя! Мы все решим. Осторожно, Кас, ступенька! Я обещал на тебе жениться, и я женюсь. Хватит бить меня по лицу! Это было до тебя, клянусь. Птенчик мой, открой дверь. Лучше по лицу, чем подзатыльник! Что я тебе, мальчик? У меня уже двое детей! Кас, фиалка моя...

-//-

Звуки борьбы со второго этажа больше не доносились, но крики, теперь уже в основном Кастиэля, слышны были в кухне довольно отчетливо.

— Господи, что все это значит? — отмер Джесс, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

Оставаться в доме, где бушует беременный тайфун – повергать опасности не только себя, но и своего безгрешного ребенка. И Сэм к ним так и не подошел…

— Прости, Сэм. — Джесса покинули остатки самообладания и он, крепче прижав к себе малыша, бросился к выходу.

— Джесс! — Сэм нагнал своего омегу. — Я каждый день тебя вспоминал. Ни на минуту не переставал любить. А ребенок… Так это ведь хорошо. Дети — это всегда хорошо. Не плачь, а?

Сэм обхватил длинными руками обоих, и своего омегу, и племянника, прижал к себе, вдохнул родной запах: 

— Я счастлив, правда. Я отец, я дядя. Все нормально. У нас будет большая дружная семья. 

— Что ты несешь?

— Молчи, иди ко мне.

-//-

— Это все твое воспитание, Гейб, — мрачно произнес Майкл в опустевшей кухне. — Доэкспериментировался. Я говорил, что детей нужно держать в строгости. Все ты со своей свободой выбора. Вырастил на нашу голову сумасшедшего. Ненормальный братец с ненормальным мужем и ненормальным отцом ребенка.

— Майкл, не ворчи. Луше подпиши дарственную на родительский дом. Там четыре этажа — хватит этой «большой и дружной семье». Сам все видишь. Они же еще детей нарожают.


End file.
